


This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor (This is the scent of quarentine wings in a hospital)

by localwheeler



Series: Gawsten/Jawsten [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Please Don't Kill Me, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: Every serial killer leaves their mark.⚠️TRIGGER WARNING FOR BLOOD,GORE,MURDER,DEATH⚠️





	This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor (This is the scent of quarentine wings in a hospital)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in my grandmas and idek im bored ok

Geoff walked away from yet another apartment, hands bloody and rusty. The knife in his pocket was digging into his thigh slightly, but he didn't care about it. He didn't care about anything anymore. 

His black shirt was drenched in blood not visible and there were claw marks on his arms. He remembers the victims shrill shrieks and deafening screams. He remembers the way their eyes flooded with terror and the colour draining from their face when he stabbed them. They were so trusting, so kind, so gullible.

He entered his car parked blocks away as not to arose suspicion. He quickly changed his shirt, wiping the blood on the side of his face and arms as though he were attacked. The blood on his hands looked fine and he wiped off his knife on the same shirt he changed from. 

He left the car and began walking.

 

__________

 

Geoff was ringing the doorbell frantically. "HELP!" he screeched. "PLEASE!" He was banging on the door and panting for effect. He heard activity from behind the door.

"Hel- holy shit! Jawn!" The boy who answered had purple hair and mismatched eyes. "Come in, Jesus," 

A man with cherry red hair came down the stairs in his pajamas and gasped at the sight of Geoff. "Oh my god, what happened?" The man with red hair - jawn - rushed to get him a soaked rag and a glass of water. "Sit, sit," 

Geoff was rushed to the sofa in the center of the room and was made explain his 'attack'. "I was walking home from my f-friends and a guy dragged me into an alley and s-started beating me," Jawn soon came back with the items and Awsten started cleaning Geoff up. 

"What? There's no cuts-" Awsten was cut off by Geoff pushing him onto the floor and pulling out his knife. Jawn was frozen in terror. "What the fuck? Get off me!" 

The purple haired boy was shrieking and writhing around until Geoff plunged the knife into his chest, blood flowing from the wound and staining the boy's blue shirr. He gagged and gasped like a fish out of water as he bled, face becoming a pasty white. The blood flowed onto the carpet and stained the cream rug beneath him. Now it was Jawn's turn.

Jawn sank to his knees, knowing it was over for him and his boyfriend. "Please, please, please," Jawn pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he begged for mercy. 

Geoff felt nothing as he killed another innocent soul. The blood once again ran freely from his stomach and neck and matched the shade his hair was. Skin once again pasty white and eyes glassing over, Geoff knew he was dead. 

For confirmation, he stabbed both Jawn and Awsten multiple times more and left them on the floor. Awsten's gagging had stopped. He was dead.

Geoff left no evidence behind and left the house.He entered his car once more.

Now onto the next.


End file.
